grayhound to hell
by k.s-and-k.m
Summary: kisa takes a grayhound and ends up in the usa


kisa kisa wake up your going to be late onee-chan is wating at shuguras house ... as soon as onee-chan came out of her mouth she was awake ok . Christmas vacation hade just started so kisa was going to spend it with the shugura house hold and of curse some other family members. hiro had all ready left so she had to go by her self .as she wated for her bus she go drozzy as her bus aryver she got in and sat at the back of the bus and doooooooooosssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss off. as she dreamed of what would happen on her vacation. as she a wakes she finds her self on a bed of a dirty house she herd voices come from out side the door she grabed her stuff and hoped out the windo. she fell on a boy in a orange jacket as three other boy stair in shock ... a momment of silints... all of the suden he boy in the light blue and yellow hat started to laught and the boy in the orange jacket pushed me off him and said "get th fuck off" i fell for ward and got up "sorry i did not mean to fall on you"..."are you ok???" "no"he said angarly "did you break any bones???" kisa said coushly "yes!!!" he said "oh im so a sorry" ...WACK!!! "you idiot im kidding" he yelled "oww you did not have to hit so hard"."where am i???" she said frantickly "south park"said the boy in the red poof ball hat "oh my god wheres that" "colorado" ..."where" "the US artard" ok.she started to tell the boy that some people kidnapped her and thay hit me in the head "you dumb ass we put you there" ..."WHAT?! are you crazy you prvets" "where not perverts kenny is" "im not a perv ass holes" all of the sude a snutty littla rich boy walks by and laughfs. the boy in the red puff ball hat and green hat started chaceing him as the rich boy mocked them . the boy with the light blue and yellow hat was arguing with kenny about who was the prve and im standing here like an idiot. finnily the people took down the rich boy and kenny knoked out the boy in the light blue and yellow hat and i said "im in the US???????" everone yelled "YES!!!!!! you dumb ass" "oh my god how did i get here???" "what do we do with the rich boy" "let go of me you uncivilized barbarions" as thay went on talk ing me and kenny where trying to find out what happend "omg howed i get here im from tokyo!!!!!!!!!!!!" kisa sail running around in cercles BAMMM! kenny punched me in the jaw "snap out of it" he said "...you remind me of hiro" "whos he "kenny declars "my cusen" ..."ok... over hearing the others confersation i see the boy in the green hat is kyle . the boy with the red puff ball hat is stan and the other is cartman just to put it out there.the rich boy was squrim "let me go you poor people!!!! "lets jack his wallet"cartman said "its child proof you idiots"the rich boy explained thats "ok we can pry it olpen then"jocked kenny rich boy reached in to his pocket and took out a tazzer and bumps into kyle and shocks him he falls to the floor in pain then the rich boy puts the tazzer in the other hand and shocks stan and as well he falls to to the floor in pain then the rich boy goes charging at cartman and kicks him in the nuts after that he sneaks up on kenny and knocks him out and only i and the rich boy stand he says bye i dont hurt girls and walks away. thats a relife i thought i was going to get tazzed ... now what .2 houres latter that wake up im sitting and draling in the snow. when i hear a mone ...ohhhhh i say are you guy ok..."NO"that yell sorry.i left them there for another hour and thay got up and found me on the couch sleeping ..

THE NEXT DAY

they get a letter saying sorry for roughing up chaps your friend kemah,

they say what the fuck who the fuck does he think he is!!! i called my mom confusling ly she was trom i tised but i tolled her i met some friends kenny,stan kyle and cartman oh and kemahbut here it the begging of the school year so the parents of my friend think i shude go so im off...

the first day began at the bus stop acrtman was being a ass and macking fun of me you know like the cartoons so i could not help but to punch him and he punches back as kemah walks up and i say "owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa".as we wate the most pecular thing happends kenny asked if he could hug me i said . "No" cartman said "Come on "and pushes kenny at me i move aside and kennys face first in th snow and the bus arived everone pushed me a side as they tryed to get the best seats ove curse im last as i look around to find friends i see a space open by kenny . i sat there creeped out scared if my new friends would find out my sercret


End file.
